Classic
by Silence Is Not Golden
Summary: He's used to her classic self. Maybe Wakamatsu is simply fond of his Senpai even though it's hard to admit. -One-shot- SeoxWaka


**Woohoo! Another finished SeoxWaka fic! I'm happy it's SeoWaka week...WakaSeo week? Whatever... I might post something up for the last day which is write an AU about them. I have something in mind.**

 **Thank you to all who reviewed and commented on my previous SeoWaka fics. You guys are awesome and I enjoyed reading them.  
**

 **...**

During a supposedly peaceful Sunday afternoon, Wakamatsu Hirotaka found himself in the company of his senpai, Seo Yuzuki. They happen upon each other in the library of all places and now that Seo has metaphorically thrown a thick net and ensnared her kouhai like a freshwater carp, Wakamatsu is metaphorically splashing around with no hopes of ever escaping the metaphorical net.

Hirotaka sighs wearily and follows his overbearing senpai deeper into the library. All he wants is to return a few books. Where is Lady Luck when he needs her the most?

"Seo-senpai, what are you doing here anyways?" His question is innocent enough to him. He just couldn't visualize Seo perusing any kind of reading material without squirming impatiently. Yuzuki hides her hands inside the pockets of her blue vest and casually responded with, "Onii-chan wanted to borrow some stuff so I tagged along since I was so bored. Good thing you're here, Waka!" Wakamatsu isn't aware she has an older brother. "Well, you shouldn't leave your brother by himself." Woodenly, Seo stares at him. "It's okay, Waka. Say no more." She grabs his neck for a headlock. "If you want to spend time with your senpai, I will oblige. I'm nice like that, yeah?" Finding no words to express his irritation, Wakamatsu simply plays along and throws a tense smile her way, which remains unnoticed by her. He's simply used to her classic manners by now.

After retrieving a couple of reading materials, the pair settles on an empty table and shares a rather quiet reading session together. For once, Seo is unexpectedly on her best behavior and he is quite taken back by her mellow demeanor. Cerulean eyes toggles back to her and discover the real reason for her unusual self.

She is fast asleep.

Envy pokes him. He wishes he can sleep…anytime without any worry. Without the existence of Lorelai-san, he would probably be dead. His eyes linger on her still form. Seo buried her head inside her arms, snoring lightly before grumbling a few incoherent words. Droplets of drool leaks out of her mouth and onto the sturdy table. Wakamatsu's scrunches up his nose in displeasure. That is not sanitary. Wakamatsu wonders if he should wake her up or not.

He decides to leave her be for now.

That is fine by his book. Truth be told, getting kicked out from the library for being her accomplice isn't in his agenda for today. Wakamatsu opens the manga that snatched his attention from moments ago and picks up from where he left off.

Later on, Wakamatsu unconsciously mutters, "Yuzuki-chan, nooo…" Seo glances up while wiping off the sleep from her eyes. "Whassup, Waka?" Wakamatsu is blinded with confusion. "Don't look at me like that, Waka. You said my name."

"I did, Senpai?" Although it was mere minutes ago, he couldn't recall when her name escaped his lips. Staring back down at the gray musty pages of his manga, he skims through the previous panels. The heroine's name is Yuzuki. Perhaps he spoke it out loud? "Huh?" Oh that's right. His senpai's name is also Yuzuki. "No, I wasn't referring to you, Seo-senpai. It's the heroine's name in this manga. You should read it by the way." Her deadpan expression is plastered on her face.

"Waka, that's a good idea."

"It is? That's great, Senpai. Here." He hands her the manga but curiously enough, she doesn't relieve him of it. "You should call me Yuzuki-chan." When did he suggest that? "Hold on Senpai! Let's not go overboard. I'm not going to call you…Yuz-zu…ch-cha-a…" Wakamatsu couldn't even finish his sentence. The thought of putting a familiar honorific on her name is bizarre.

"Now whatcha say about the book?" Rising from her seat, Seo walks over to him and props her arm on his shoulder. Strands of her brown hair tickles his cheek, leaving him completely overwhelmed by her sweet honeydew scent. Her smell has always been pleasant but the only reason why he notices all time is because she just loves to invade his personal space. Like always, nonstop! Wakamatsu gulps hard and it's as if there is blockage down his throat. Being in close proximity with his senpai left him anxious at times and the symptoms he feels doesn't help either. His heart would start racing as if he had ran a mile long run. "I didn't know you read Shoujo manga, Waka." Rubbing the back of his neck nervously, Wakamatsu admits that he reads Shoujo manga occasionally. "You can learn many life lessons from them, Senpai." He proudly announces. "She forms an "o" with her mouth. "Onii-chan reads tons of it. He really likes the series of this Yumechi Saki something chick. He goes crazy! Makes me go to events. Tons of people cosplaying. It's a riot." Wakamatsu laughs. It's not everyday she opens up to him like this. It's kinda nice.

Then, he does a double take.

While they are having a pleasant discussion about manga and such, he can't help himself but redirect back to their prior exchange. Does she expect him to call her "Yuzuki-chan" from now on? Would it be wise to bring it up again? Chances are, the very notion of it instantly poofed out of her head.

To distract himself, Waka tries to continue their conversation about her brother. He shifts his head to his right and starts off with a whisper. "Seo-senpai, where is your brother by the way? He must be getting worried about you." The whisper is loud enough for Seo to hear but she ignores him.

"Seo-senpai?" Slightly raising the volume of his voice, Waka casts out more "Seo-senpais" since it piques him when he is being disregarded. After minutes of "Seo-senpai" over and over again, Yuzuki finally gives in and reminds him of what he is supposed to say. "Waka, it's Yuzuki-chan now. Jeez, stop being so dense." His face becomes flush with red.

Dense? He's dense? She is the dense one. This is so classic Seo! It's frustrating.

"Look here Seo-se—"

"Yuzuki-chan, Waka." She corrects him.

He places emphasis on her name. "As I was saying, Seo-senpai..." Wakamatsu is interrupted again by a nudge on his shoulder.

"Waka, scrooch back. My neck is getting tired lookin' over yer big head." He grits his teeth. "Pull out yer chair, Waka." Seo repeats once more. Waka turns away. Let's see how she likes being tuned out.

"Pull out, dammit!" Several "shhhhss!" are sent their way.

"Senpai, this is a library," murmurs Waka. Redness creeps up in his cheeks.

"Cooperate, then. Waka." Peeving glares expectedly flies over her head.

"Fine, I'm pulling out." He gives in way too easily when it comes to her. She plops right on his lap, satisfied at the end result. "Push back in, Waka. C'mon, man. Work with me." Quietly moving his chair forward, Waka grumbles something about strangely put words and complies with her wishes. Seo leans both her elbow on the ligneous surface and inspects the pages of the manga. A growl emanates from within Wakamatsu.

"Wouldn't it be easier if you pulled a chair beside me?" She arches her brow like he is speaking in another language. "No, this is more optimal. How're we gonna share this manga, then? Common sense, Waka." Right, he's the one without any sense.

"You done with this page, Waka?"

"No." Regardless of his response, she flips the page anyways.

Wakamatsu scowls. This is this manga's entire fault.

"What's wrong, Waka? Ya hungry?"

Before he can answer, a man with golden brown hair approaches their location and sheepishly waves at them. More specifically, waves at Seo. "Yuzu, there you are. I've been looking for you." Seo cranes her neck up and focuses on the figure in front of them. "Onii-chan? I actually forgot about ya." Her brother sighs but takes no offense to her words.

"Thanks, Yuzu." He examines the young man his sister seems to be quite chummy with. She's sitting on his lap for pete's sake. "So, who's your friend? Care to introduce me?" Seo casually nods her head.

"Waka, Onii-chan. Onii-chan, Waka." The first year politely says his whole name because hearing Seo's nickname for him from another person's mouth doesn't sit well with him.

"I'm Ryousuke. So…" Ryousuke drawls out. "You're Waka." Ryousuke's tone implies that Yuzuki has mentioned something about him to her brother. "It's nice to finally meet you, Wakamatsu." This is the guy his baby sister is completely enamored with. Ryousuke must admit that the young man is handsome.

"Anyways, Yuzuki. I got my stuff. Are we still heading to lunch or you staying here with your…friend?" The undertone in how he said "friend" hints that Ryousuke believes they're more than what they appear to be. Waka catches on but Seo being Seo simply snaps her head so far back that she almost takes out her kouhai's nose. "Waka, wanna go to lunch? Onii-chan is paying." Ryousuke grunts like someone had hit him on the stomach.

"Oh. I don't want to intrude, Seo-senpai."

"You're not intruding. It's just Onii-chan." Another slam to the gut crushes her dear older brother. Why does it feel like he is the interloper here? "Yeah, it's just me...Onii-chan. You are most certainly wel…" As soon as Yuzuki jumps off of him, Wakamatsu hurriedly stands up and respectfully bows to his senpai's brother. He doesn't want to leave a bad impression. "Woah, you are tall, Wakamatsu." Seo smirks. "Told ya, Onii-chan! Now let's go, Waka!" Nearly yanking his hand out of its sockets, Wakamatsu permits his senpai to drag him out of the library.

…

Never in his 20 something years of life with his sister has he seen Yuzuki interact so enthusiastically with someone like she has with Wakamatsu. It's an interesting side of his sister.

"Yes, it actually tastes good, Senpai." Hirotaka begrudgingly reciprocates in them sharing food because Seo wants to try something new so she makes him order her usual just in case she doesn't like the brand new dish she is ordering.

"Waka, what's for dessert?" Purposely chewing slowly, Wakamatsu shrugs and let her decide. In any case, she'll end up doing so without his input. "Then, we'll take this?"

Ryousuke has not uttered a word and simply observe the twinkle in his baby sister's eyes and the twitch at the corners of her lips that threatens to form one single smile. Oh great, his sister is dating before him. Why is he always the last one?

Reaching for his icy lemonade drink, the older Seo is about to drink a sip of it until Yuzuki chimes in with her words of wisdom. "Onii-chan, your drink looks like piss." The rim of the glass barely touches his lips before he places it down. "Speaking of piss, I gotta pee now." Laying out her palm, Yuzuki jabs a finger in Waka's side and seems to be signaling for him to give her something. "Waka, my napkin." He digs into his pocket and practically shoves the pad to her hand. "Why did you give it to me in the first place?"

Yuzuki, with her ever so endearing straight face responds with, " Cuz your pockets are bigger." His pockets are bigger? Why doesn't she just bring a bag or something to carry her items? Oh this is just classic her.

Once she is out of earshot, Ryousuke takes this opportunity to chat with the young plum haired man. "Yuzu is a handful, isn't she?" Wakamatsu snorts rather brusquely. That's the statement of the year and the years after that. "Yes, she is, Ryousuke-san."

"But you're still around. What's keeping you around her." Waka diverts his eyes to his plate of half-eaten food. "She's always lingering around me. No matter how many times I tell her to go away, she keeps returning, with more fervor than before." Sensing a rant will be spilling out of his sister's underclassman, Ryousuke leans his elbow on the table, wearing the same passive face his sister shows. "She invades my personal space and expects me to just go along with the shenanigans she's up to for that day. She drags me to breakfast, lunch, and dinner and I see her more than my family nowadays. And it's Waka this, Waka that. It's Waka over everywhere. Can you imagine, she wants me to call her Yu…" He pauses. "…cha…" His expression suddenly softens. "I mean sure I've participated in activities I didn't think I would ever do in a million years but end up having fun. Tasted new flavors I'd be afraid of sampling by myself…Met people I would never associate with and actually enjoy their company…" He trails on, wanting to add more but he thinks he has chewed Ryousuke's ear off now.

"Sounds to me like you don't mind spending time with her." The first year blinks. Is that what it is? It's not really contempt he's feeling for his senpai but fondness? That doesn't sound right. "Well, I do thank you, Wakamatsu. You've kept my sister preoccupied. That girl has way too much energy to be legal." As if someone has sliced his tongue off, Wakamatsu is speechless. He needs to correct her older brother. Tell him that he abhors hanging out with Seo-senpai but he is voiceless.

An awkward silence stands between them so Ryou tries to fill the gap. "Oh…uuhhh…by the way, did Yuzuki mention a dance class our mother is starting up? Dear mother needs students and she has us recruiting so…" Ryousuke abruptly stops in the middle of his sentence when he hears, "Oi, Waka."

Yuzuki walks back to the table looking a little cross. "Waka, go with me to the bathroom."

Wakamatsu's face twists in disgust. "I don't want to."

"But Waka, someone dropped an atomic poo bomb in the girl's toilet. I ain't walking in there." With her words, Ryousuke pushes his plate away. "It stanks like crazy. You can smell it just by opening the door. I need someone to cover me while I go to the boy's bathroom. I really need to pee!" Her brother wonders why she doesn't also include her only sibling, who is a male, in this (Although, he wouldn't have done it. It's the thought that counts).

"Seo-senpai, you can't just go into the men's restroom." Even though Hirotaka says this, he is still following her. No doubt if he refuses, she'll go to the boy's bathroom anyways. What if someone bothers her? "It'll be quick, Waka. Just come on."

…

After that exciting lunch, Ryousuke sighs since his wallet was drained out of its life. "Onii-chan, imma walk Waka home." She waves a goodbye to her brother. "All right, Yuzu."

"Seo-senpai..." Lowering his voice into a more hushed tone, Wakamatsu expresses his opinion that she should walk with her family member instead of him. "Why? Onii-chan knows where we live. I'll just see him when I get home." She snatches his hands and marches towards the direction of his house.

"N-nice meeting you, Ryousuke-san!" He hopes her brother heard him.

"Oh Waka." Whilst ambling across the relatively empty avenue to Waka's house, Seo decides to inform him of a dance class her mother will be teaching during the weekend. "Oh, Ryousuke-san alluded to that before but he didn't finish. Your mother is a dance instructor?"

"No." She blankly replies. "So you'll come right? I've already asked Chiyo and Kashima so ask Nozaki, Hori-chan-senpai and Ikemen for me?" Ikemen? Who is Ikemen? Does she mean Mikoshiba-senpai?

They finally stop and Waka notices he's in front of his residence. "Wear something nice, okay? Mama-chan is a stickler for fanciness." She gently pats his chest and heads out. "See ya tomorrow, Waka. And work on calling me Yuzuki-chan." Again with that name. How was that broached again? He will not call her that!

He slumps his shoulders and scours his pockets for the house keys. Great, for the umpteenth time, the ability to say no to her and really really mean it eludes him once again.

Classic Waka…

 **...**

 **Thanks for reading everyone. Whenever you guys have the time, make sure to leave a comment.**

 **Have a nice day! :)**


End file.
